


Edges and scrapes (перевод)

by saiwestwood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiwestwood/pseuds/saiwestwood
Summary: Клинков Марморы становится все меньше.Коливан хочет решить эту проблему, используя Кита, чтобы зачать и вырастить новых солдат для войны с Империей Галра.Однако, есть один маленький недочет в его плане.Кит не собирается это делать. Совсем.Данная работа - перевод работы UntoldMuse. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419149?view_full_work=true)А так же можете прочитать на фикбуке. - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7718667





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edges and Scrapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419149) by [UntoldMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse). 



> Если вам понравится работа, то обязательно поставьте лайк и оригинальной работе, поддержите автора :)

Была середина ночи, когда Коливан вызвал трех своих лучших и доверенных солдат Клинков Морморы. Он не мог уснуть, поэтому решил, что это вполне подходящее время созвать приватное собрание. Сонные, Клинки прибыли в командный центр; с усталыми глазами и кучей вопросов. Регрис вошел первый, еле переставляя ноги. Он упал в кресло рядом с дверью.  
Он помассировал виски одной рукой, недовольно спрашивая:

— Почему ты нас созвал, Коливан?

Галра повернулся, скрестив руки. Под его глазами были черные круги, без сомнения из-за недостатка сна. Он посмотрел на Регриса и сказал:

— Я скажу вам, когда все сядут за стол.

Анток и Кролия вошли через минуту.

— Анток, запри дверь, пожалуйста. — Приказал Коливан. Галра повиновался, с громким стуком ударив по панели двери. Теперь все трое, неохотно собравшиеся, ждали, когда Коливан объяснит причину внезапного собрания.

— Хорошо, — начал Коливан, — Я много размышлял и понял, что нашим первым делом является решение проблемы быстрого сокращения числа Клинков Марморы.

— Что же, проблема в том, что они продолжают умирать. — Регрис отпустил саркастичный смешок. Кролия боролась с желанием засмеяться, пока потирала свои уставшие глаза обратной стороной ладони. Она думала, почему она вообще покинула постель и Йорака ради этого.

— Значит, нам нужно набрать новых членов? — Предложил решение Анток.

Однако, Коливан не одобрил предложение. Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, мы не будем этого делать. Это ставит под опасность нашу секретность. — Пояснил Галра. Три пары глаз уставились на него с непониманием.

Клинкам нужно больше участников.

Но они не могут набрать их, не принимая новых лиц со стороны.

Похоже, это тупик.

Кролия откинулась в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Она обратилась к Коливану.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь?

— Я предлагаю, что сейчас самое время, чтобы начать рожать наших собственных солдат. Обучать их с самого рождения. — Откровенно ответил он. Регрис не мог поверить своим собственным ушам. Он наклонился над столом, неожиданно проявив интерес в обсуждении.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что мы просто начнем трахаться и заводить детей? — плюнул он. На этот раз Кролия не сдерживала своего смеха. Она слишком устала для этого…

— Говоря коротко, да. — Ответил Галра.

— Ты сошел с ума, — покачал головой Анток. — Кому мы вообще можем дать начать этот проект?

Коливан потер подбородок, задумавшись на некоторое время. Кролия внезапно почувствовала ком в животе. Она была одной из нескольких женщин Клинков, и, к сожалению, все еще способной иметь детей. Но Коливан точно не выбрал бы её…

Прошло несколько добашей, прежде чем Коливан заговорил снова. Его лицо выражало что-то, что Кролия не могла прочитать и ей это не нравилось.

— … Что на счет Кита? — спросил Галра, — Он молодой, крепкий…

— Ни за что, черт возьми! — она резко прервала его, закричав. Страх Кролии за себя немедля перешел к страху за сына.

— Кролия, успокойся. — Приказал Коливан.

Но она отказалась, вскочив со стула, ей хотелось ударить его за одни только мысли о таком. Он был на голову выше её, но ей было всё равно. Кролия сжала кулаки, готовая ударить его в челюсть в любую секунду.

— Успокоиться? Ты думаешь о том, чтобы заставить моего сына родить, даже не спрашивая его мнения. — Продолжала возражать мать. Коливан был холоден, ни одна мышца на его лице не дернулась.

— И? — В его голосе были слышны саркастичные нотки.

— И?! Ты ожидаешь, что я не буду этим возмущена?! — Кролия встала в боевую стойку, готовая сражаться.

Анток видел, как ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Он встал между ними, и, пытаясь унять гнев Кролии, положил свою массивную руку ей на плечо. Он заговорил мягко, пытаясь успокоить ее.

— Это только предположение, Кролия. — Анток взглянул на Коливана, молча прося подтверждения, — Верно, Коливан? — Надавил он. Коливан не понял намека, и продолжил говорить.

— Это единственный выбор, который у нас есть, Кролия. У нас просто нет большого выбора, кто мог бы родить детей… Ему придется это сделать.

Мать дернулась в его сторону, но Анток тут же схватил ее руку, прежде, чем она успела замахнуться ей на лидера.

— Ты свихнулся! — она продолжала кричать, удерживаемая коллегой. — Ты не можешь просто заявить ему это, не спросив сначала его!

Коливан нахмурился, давая знак Галре, чтобы тот отпустил ее. Анток нерешительно повиновался. Коливан подошел к Кролии, угрожающе смотря на нее сверху вниз. Его слова были острее и жестче любого кинжала, когда он сказал: «Ты хочешь присоединиться к нему?»  
Регрис, который каким-то образом заснул во время всего этого, внезапно проснулся с рывком. Он увидел, как Кролия отшатнулась от грозного взгляда Коливана.

— Т-ты мне угрожаешь? — Сказала она полушепотом, не скрывая свое отвращение.

— Возможно. — Ответил Галра.

Регрис понял ситуацию, и быстро вскочил с кресла, вставая между ними, как недавно стоял Анток. Он выставил руки, разводя их друг от друга.

— Хорошо, вы двое, успокойтесь. — Но мать даже не подумала его слушать. Анток сделал шаг назад, не желая быть пойманным в перекрестии, зная, что действия Регриса не возымеют эффекта. Кролия пнула его в голень, заставляя бесцеремонно упасть на пол. Грохот и стоны товарища всеми были проигнорированы.

— Я этого не потерплю! — Попыталась она переубедить лидера еще раз, — По крайней мере, сначала поговори с ним об этом, объясни… — Коливан не дал ей закончить предложение.

— Это будет твоя работа. — Коливан остался непреклонен, таким же решительным ровным голосом он продолжил, — Раньше у тебя был ребенок — ты можешь помочь ему в этом процессе.

— Я… я не… — Кроля опустила голову, сведя брови к переносице.

Она потерла свои виски обеими руками. От всего этого ей становилось плохо. Неважно, что она и Кит были вместе только короткое время… она всегда была его мамой, и она всегда любила его. Кролия не могла вынести мысли о том, что ее сыну причинят боль.  
Коливан немного подождал, давая ей время обдумать. Он отвернулся от женщины и подошел к огромному окну с видом на космическую пустоту.

— Вот, как все будет, Кролия. Ты можешь или помочь ему, или можете сидеть в стороне, и смотреть… Выбор твой. — Его заявление только усугубило обстоятельства.

Кролия закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как растет ее ненависть к Коливану. Ее тошнило от этой идеи, и от ее положения. Ни Анток, ни Регрис, который все же поднялся с пола, не посмели сказать ни слова. Кролия хотела бы, чтобы они решились сказать хоть что-то, отговорить его. Она так же ненавидела их сейчас, за то, что они позволяли Коливану делать то, что ему хочется.

Кролия кипела от ярости, но, наконец, она сделала свой выбор. Она неохотно согласилась с планом, рассуждая, что для Кита было бы лучше, если бы она помогла ему пережить это. Она не отводила взгляд с лидера, ее глаза горели огнем.

— Я сделаю это… Но для протокола, я думаю, что это ужасная идея.

Анток и Регрис еле убедили себя согласиться на план, увидев реакцию Кролии. Антоку было тайно стыдно за то, что он не стал спорить с Коливаном, но вслух он этого не признал. После импровизированной встречи все собравшиеся легли спать.

Но Кролия не могла снова заснуть. Она лежала в своей койке под кроватью Йорака, ворочаясь и поворачиваясь. Она тяжело вздохнула и плюхнулась на левую сторону, лицом к стене ниши, где соединялись их кровати. Должно быть, она толкнула кровать выше, потому что Кит на мгновение зашевелился.

— Кролия? — тихо промычал он в темноте.

— Все хорошо, спи. — ее голос звучал мягко и заботливо. Кит не издавал больше никаких звуков, и через пару минут она услышала, как тот сладко сопит.

Следующие несколько часов Кролия продолжала лежать, виня себя в том, что скоро случится, сон абсолютно не шел. Хуже всего была ее роль в плане Коливана. Как она могла утверждать, что любит своего сына, и в то же время допустить, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое? Она не чувствовала этих вещей с тех пор, как много лет назад оставила его и Текса на Земле.

К счастью, будильник сработал во время середины беспокойства Кролии. Кит проснулся от сигнала, громко зевая. Женщина ударила будильник, не выдерживая его долгого и раздражающего звона. Сын поднялся с кровати и спустился по короткой лестнице на пол.

— Утро, — сказал он, опять зевая. Кролия улыбнулась ему, думая, как же по детски мило его поведение. Его длинные волосы торчали в четырех местах, штаны сбились в лодыжки, а рубашка была изогнута.

Кролия тоже встала, чтобы подготовиться к дню.

Готовая помочь осуществить план Коливана.


	2. Chapter 2

Кролия и Кит ожидали новой миссии уже на протяжении нескольких Варг. Кит тренировался с другими Клинками, пытаясь улучшить свои навыки. Он многому научился у других Галра, и был отличным учеником.

Кролия решила предложить ему спарринг один на один. Коливан предупредил никому не сообщать о том, что они обсуждали на секретном собрании. Но во время схватки, Кролия могла предупредить Кита о том, что скоро случится без лишних ушей.

***

 

Кролия вошла в тренировочный зал, видя, что ее сын уже сражается с четырьмя разными Клинками в симуляции. Она была поражена, как он быстро и точно парировал, и отбивал их атаки. Его движения были скользящие, но сильные… Как река струящаяся между нагретых солнцем берегов. Двое из Клинков оказались сзади него, пытаясь провернуть скрытую атаку. Кит откинулся назад, нанеся удар с разворота в грудь ближайшего противника. Кролия кивнула в знак одобрения.  
Ее разум немного блуждал, размышляя, будет ли Кит пытаться бороться, когда Коливан —

— Нет! — мысленно крикнула на себя женщина. Она встряхнула головой, пытаясь остановить поток неприятных мыслей.

Наконец, Кит смог уложить еще двух соперников на землю. Кролия ступила в центр ринга, сложив руки в знак, означающего, что время вышло. Кит обернулся, нож все еще наготове. Его лицо и поза смягчились, когда он увидел, что она приближается.  
Клинок, который все еще стоял, решил напасть на Кита, пока тот был к нему спиной, приветствуя мать. Даже не глядя, Кит схватил его за руку, потянув вперед, чтобы вывести их из равновесия. Галра упал вперед, приземлившись на свое лицо. Подойдя ближе, Кролия похлопала Кита по плечу.

— Я наблюдала твой бой, впечатляюще, — сказала она. Кит засиял. За то короткое время, что он знал свою мать, он стал высоко ценить ее похвалу. Хотя он не был готов называть ее мамой или думать о ней так, он мог, по крайней мере, принять, что она была кем-то, кто заботился о нем. — Я хочу драться, только ты и я. Один на один.

Кит протер пот тыльной стороной ладони, перемещая свой кинжал в другую руку.

— Хорошо, надеюсь, что ты готова. — Сказал он с дерзкой улыбкой. Кролия была поражена тем, насколько она и этот мальчика были похожи. Она потянулась к своему ножу, приготовившись.

— На счет три, — произнесла мать. — Раз, два…три! — Крикнула Кролия, делая выпад в сторону своего сына. Кит уклонился, пытаясь пронзить противника ножом в ответ. Но его ход не удался. Женщина успела схватить его за запястье и сильно ударить локтем по лицу. Кит взвизгнул, пытаясь освободиться. Кролия выхватила нож из его руки и направила его в середину лба.

— Что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросила она. Кит фыркнул, разозлившись, что его так быстро избили.

Его глаза вспыхнули на секунду, а затем он нырнул под лезвие. Кит ударил Кролию в живот, заставив ее отпустить запястье. Как только мальчик освободился, он ударил ее ногой в голень, еще больше сбивая ее равновесие.

Кролия позволила себе упасть, приземлившись на спину. Но прежде, чем Кит успел дотянуться и вернуть свой нож, она вскочила и подобрала лезвие, снова размахивая обоими клинками. Кит поднял кулаки, уворачиваясь и извиваясь, как сумасшедший. Кролия на самом деле не хотела причинять ему вреда, но слишком уж щадить тоже не собиралась.

— Кит, — сказала мать, делая выпад.

— Что? — Кит увернулся.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. — Еще один взмах.

— Сейчас правда не лучшее время. — Опять успешное парирование. Кит решил атаковать ее в лоб. Толкнув соперника плечом, он смог выхватить свой нож. Одним последним маневром пара оказалась с ножами у горла друг друга. Они обменялись мгновенным взглядом, понимая, что ни один из них не хочет отступать. Но женщина уступила первой. Кит последовал ее примеру, спрятав кинжал в ножны. Когда они отдышались, Кролия похлопала Кита по плечу и похвалила сына: «Это был хороший бой.»

— Так, что ты хотела сказать мне? — кивнул тот в ответ на ее похвалу, улыбаясь.

Кролия вздохнула, внезапно почувствовав ту же вину, что и раньше. Она направилась к двери, а Кит шагал рядом с ней.

— Вчера вечером Коливан вызвал меня на встречу, — наконец ответила Кролия. — Пока все спали.

— Да, мне показалось, я слышал, как ты встала, — прокомментировал он.

— Да, и еще…у нас был разговор… о том, что касается тебя. — Кит остановился как вкопанный, уставившись на Кролию с озадаченным, но возбужденным выражением лица.

— Значит, меня наконец-то собираются отправить на одиночную миссию? — спросил он, стараясь не казаться слишком нетерпеливым, хотя огонек в глазах все же выдавал его.

— Нет, — покачала головой мать. Но, боже, как она хотела, чтобы это было именно так. — Нет, Кит, но это не менее важно… по крайней мере, для Коливана.

— Ладно, тогда что? — мальчик попытался надавить на нее, сделав более серьезный тон.

В этот момент, дверь в тренировочный зал открылась, из нее угрожающе вышли Коливан, Анток и Регрис.

— Коливан! — Кролия вскрикнула, все ее тело напряглось. Она знала, что будет дальше, и все еще не закончила объяснять это своему сыну.

— Время пришло, Кролия. У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы все объяснить. — приказал Коливан.

— Объяснить что? — спросил Кит.

— Анток, — рявкнул Коливан, игнорируя мальчика. Он шел прямо к Киту, весь его вид излучал опасность. Этого было достаточно, чтобы побудить Кита потянуться за нож.

— Нет! — произнесла его мать, хватая за руку. — Убери это, ты только усугубишь ситуацию.  
Кит уставился на нее в недоумении, но только на секунду. Внезапно Анток наклонился и поднял Кита с пола, забрасывая к себе на плечо. Тот извивался и вырывался, как пойманный капканом зверь. Он попытался побить его кулаками в спину, укусить, но крепкую хватку Галры ослабить не удалось.

— Какого черта, Коливан?! — кричал мальчик. — Что происходит?

На пару секунд, Кролия застыла. Прямо как в ту ночь, когда Галра почти убил Текса…

— Ты идешь, Кролия? — спросил Анток, оборачиваясь.

Он все еще держал Кита железной хваткой, и все попытки заложника высвободиться оказывались безуспешными. Кролия медленно кивнула, неспособная говорить из-за вставшего в горле комка. Она последовала за Коливаном и остальными к ближайшему лифту. Он нажал на кнопку, лифт начал двигаться к жилым помещениям.

В этот момент Кит прекратил попытки высвободиться. Вместо этого, он решил завалить Коливана вопросами и ругательствами, каждый раз срываясь на крик. Кролия пыталась не замечать этого, но это не сработало. Каждый крик ее сына отражался в голове и пульсировал, заставляя ее сводить брови. Все еще чувствуя нарастающую тошноту, она закрыла глаза.  
Боже, почему она согласилась на это?

Наконец лифт остановился с тихим скрипучим звуком.

— Да ладно, никто не ответит мне? — пожаловался Кит. — Анток? Регрис? Кролия? Это какой-то ритуал Галры, так?

Коливан не ответил, ведя следовавших за ним Галра вниз по коридору в его комнату. Скоро они пришли. Комната была простой и ничем не отличалась от других жилых комнат на базе. Большая кровать, небольшой металлический сундук, в котором хранились одежда и другие личные вещи, а на стене напротив кровати одиноко висел старый гобелен.

Анток пронес Кита в комнату, и уронил его на кровать. Кит приземлился с удивленным визгом. Мальчик накрыл голову рукой, едва не ударившись о стену. Коливан в это время ввел код в панель у двери, заперев ее снаружи и изнутри. Только он знал этот код, так что никто не сможет выйти отсюда без его одобрения.

На несколько мгновений ощутимое напряжение повисло в воздухе. Кит приподнялся на локтях, отползая назад на кровати и переводя взгляд с Коливана на остальных.

— Ч-что происходит? — Кит запнулся. Он начал дрожать, испуганно поглядывая на свою мать.

— Членов Клинков Мармора становится все меньше, — сказал Анток. Он и Регрис стояли по обе стороны кровати, а Коливан и Кролия у подножия.

— Нам нужна твоя помощь, Кит, — вмешался Регрис. — Чтобы… сделать больше Клинков для нашей организации.

— Что это, черт возьми, значит?

Наконец, Кролия нашла способ снова заговорить, чтобы успокоить сына. Она забралась на кровать, сидя в паре метров от ее сына. Ее Йорака.

— Кит, — начала она, делая долгую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Ты, кроме меня, один из немногих Клинков, которые способны рожать детей… Ты станешь матерью для нескольких младенцев Галра. Младенцев, которые будут расти среди нас и обучаться, которые будут бороться за наше дело в будущем.

Выражение лица Кита перешло от страха к полному отвращению за пол секунды. Он бросил взгляд на Коливана, который все еще стоял со скрещенными руками.

— Но я парень! Я не могу этого сделать! Я не могу…

— Можешь, — прервал Коливан. — Гены Галра передаются от отца к сыну, а от матери — к дочери. Поскольку у тебя есть только один родитель Галра — мать, все гены, которые ты унаследовал от нее, делают тебя женщиной по своей природе.

Кит подтянул колени к груди, отказываясь смотреть в глаза любому из своих собратьев.

— А что, если я не хочу быть каким-то чертовым инкубатором или чем-то еще, черт возьми?! — парировал он, разозлившись и оскалив клыки.

— Кит, у тебя нет выбора, — сказал Анток, мягко положив руку на плечо мальчика.

— Вы меня не заставите.

— У тебя нет права голоса. — Коливан закатил глаза. — Ты самый молодой среди всех вариантов, и в самой лучшей форме, чтобы иметь здоровое потомство.

— Я не хочу этого делать! — завопил Кит, понимая в каком отчаянном положении он находится. Коливан схватил Кролию, не сводящей глаз с ребенка, за руку и стащил с кровати.

— Давайте начнем. У нас нет вечности, — объявил Коливан.

В одно мгновение Анток оказался на мальчике, крепко схватив его обеими руками за плечи. Кит вздрогнул и закричал, ударяя и толкая его везде, куда мог достать. Анток схватил обе руки Кита, прижимая их над головой. Кит пнул его по ногам, почти успев ударить Коливана в пах, но промазав.

— Прекрати сопротивляться, Кит, — предупредил он. Галра поменял свою позицию, все еще держа запястья в одной руке, и беря его ногу в другую. Анток встал между его разведенных ног.

— Остановись! Черт, хватит! — Кит яростно кричал, но никто не обращал внимания.

Анток провел своей массивной рукой по животу Кита, разрывая растягивающийся материал, покрывающий его. Пальцы касались кожи Кита, оставляя после себя царапины.  
Затем он порвал нижнюю часть костюма Кита, обнажив пах и задницу. Кит пытался закрыть ноги, но безрезультатно; Анток не отпускал его.

— Займись обувью, — приказал Коливан, глядя на Регриса. Тот подошел к подножию кровати, ловя его ноги и снимая сапоги. Анток взял края разорванной ткани и передал ее Регрису, который порвал ее уже до конца, полностью оголяя тело брыкающегося мальчика. Кролия, застывшая, стояла за углом и смотрела, как Анток готовится трахнуть ее сына.

— Регрис, можешь подержать его? Для этого мне нужны обе руки. — спросил Анток. Галра кивнул, возвращаясь к изголовью кровати. Его руки сомкнулись, крепко прижимая запястья мальчика к кровати. Кит пытался вырваться, извиваясь и местами пытая укусить держащего его Регриса. Тем временем, Анток стянул с себя часть костюма до колен. Он надрачивал свой большой член, и с каждым движением его руки тот становился все больше и больше. Как только Кит заметил его, паника поднялась в его груди.

Он ослабел в хватке Регриса, почти перестав дышать. Кролия заметила, что у ее сына начинается паническая атака. Она мгновенно оказалась у кровати, крикнув Регрису: «Отойди!», взяла его руки в свои собственные и положила себе на колени, начиная успокаивать мальчика, ее руки дрожали.

— Вот, тихо… Дыши. — шептала она сыну. Его паника на секунду приостановилась, слыша мягкий голос Кролии. — Все хорошо, Кит. С тобой все хорошо, — врала она. Анток взял обе ноги мальчика, резко разводя их в стороны.

— СТОЙТЕ! ХВАТИТ! КОЛИВАН, ОСТАНОВИ ЭТО! — завопил Кит. Кролия держала его, ласково поглаживая его лоб своей рукой.

— Тихо, тихо… — повторяла она.

— Я не хочу этого! Я не хочу… — Анток внезапно для Кита засунул последнему в рот два пальца, что заставило его замолчать. Кит чуть не задохнулся от внезапного вторжения. Смочив их слюной, он вытащил пальцы, мальчик под ним начал глубоко дышать.

Приглушенный крик Кита теперь вернулся в полную силу, когда Анток убрал пальцы. Анток наклонил таз Кита, заставляя его колени почти касаться его головы. Затем он сунул пальцы, все еще мокрые от слюны, в задницу мальчика. Кит завопил, прогнувшись в спине. Кролия продолжала крепко держать сына, не давая ему слишком сильно извиваться.

Какое-то время Анток растягивал его. Коливан стал нетерпелив, пока наблюдал, постукивая ногой по стальному полу.

— Быстрее, Анток, — прорычал он. Анток бросил на него взгляд, затем перефокусировался обратно на Кита. Но когда он это сделал, ему пришлось полностью остановиться.

Кит лежал на коленях у Кролии, глаза его были прикрыты одной рукой, а по щекам текли слезы. Он еще даже не проник, но его тело уже было разбито… Отпечатки синяков от огромных рук Антока, царапины и ошметки от его порванного костюма. Внезапно он не смог найти в себе силы для продолжения.

Его член был твердый и сочился смазкой, но Анток все равно не мог.

Его похоть не стоила этого.

Будущее потомство не стоило этого.

— Коливан, — сказал он, отодвигаясь от кровати. — Я не думаю, что чувствую себя комфортно, продолжая это.

— Давай, не будь трусом. — Регрис рассмеялся на всю комнату. — Просто трахни его и покончи с этим. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Кролия не может держать его вечно.

Кролия зашипела на Регриса, показывая свои острые клыки. Она успокаивала Кита как могла, продолжая мягко гладить его.

Коливан скрестил руки на груди с Антоком.

— Если ты не хочешь этого делать, то отойди, я сделаю все сам, — приказал он. Анток вздохнул и отошел, предоставив Коливану кровать. Лидер Клинков Марморы разделся в считанные секунды и схватил мальчика за ноги.

Он несколько раз провел ладонью по члену, окончательно делая его твердым, затем без всякого предупреждения, вошел в девственное тело.

Кит закричал, из его глаз непрерывно лились слезы. Грудь сжималась, содрогаясь в панике и боли. Кит вцепился в Кролию, безжалостно царапая ей руки до крови и мяса. Это точно оставит шрамы, но она все еще держала его, не выпуская. Это было единственное, что она могла сделать. И Кролия поняла, когда еще одна струйка крови стекала по ее правой руке, она никогда не забудет, как появились эти шрамы.

Коливан входил в Кита все глубже с каждым толчком. Его член причинял мальчику такую сильную боль, какую тот раньше никогда не испытывал. Боже, это невероятно больно.  
Кит хотел упасть в обморок. И он почти упал, на грани сознания ощущая, как Коливан продолжал трахать его, совсем не замедляясь.

Кит закрыл глаза и прикусил губу. Прикусил так сильно, что она начала кровоточить.  
Но Коливан был далек от финиша. Он повернул тело мальчика, чтобы ему было удобнее войти еще глубже. Живот Кита разрывался от огромного члена внутри него. Все это время он задыхался и безостановочно плакал.

Наконец, Коливан кончил.

Регрис занял его место и также трахнул. Они оба сделали это дважды.

Они наполнили его спермой и разорвали последние остатки надежды и достоинства. А Кролия? Она помогала им. Она по-прежнему держала его… Послушная. Она не дала ему ничего, кроме пустого сочувствия и умиротворяющих слов, от которых его тошнило.

Все было сделано. Можно было утверждать точно, что после всех этих изнасилований, он точно забеременеет.

Из его задницы вытекала смесь спермы его соратников.

Кит ненавидел их.

Всех их.

Кролию, Коливана, Антока и Регриса.

***

 

После того, как все было сказано и сделано, Коливан полностью удостоверился, что этого хватит, чтобы Кит действительно забеременел, Кролия отнесла своего разбитого сына обратно в их общую комнату. Он безвольно висел на ее руках, цепляясь за ее шею одной рукой. Женщина заперла дверь и уложила Кита на нижнюю койку. Кролия была храбрым воином, ее не пугала даже смерть, но сейчас, видя состояние своего сына, она правда боялась даже прикоснуться к нему и сделать больно, не то, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

Каждое прикосновение к телу Кита заставляло ее легкие сжиматься. Но она должна была привести его в порядок и вымыть. Кролия нашла несколько старых тряпок и мыло, добавляя щедрое количество на одну из них.

— Кит, — тихо сказала она. — Я собираюсь вымыть тебя, хорошо? Весь этот пот…и другие жидкости. — Кит не ответил. Его глаза были закрыты, голова склонилась в сторону. Он выглядел умиротворенным, и если бы Кролия не знала, что только что произошло, она бы предположила, что он правда спит.

Но это было не так, и они оба это знали.

Вздохнув, Кролия провела тряпкой по его груди. Она старалась проводить как можно более нежнее, смывая кровь. Кит дернулся от ее прикосновений, свернувшись калачиком.

— Не трогай меня! — крикнул он. Кролия отпрянула, немедленно отступив.

— Кит, я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, слышишь? Просто позволь мне сделать это. Позволь помочь тебе.

— Помочь также, как ты, блядь, помогла мне несколько минут назад, когда Коливан…- Его сердитый тон рассыпался в рыдании, прежде чем он смог закончить предложение. Кролия застыла, будто ее парализовало.

То, что с ним случилось.

То, чему она позволила с ним случиться.

Кит плакал… Ее сердце сжималось все сильнее с каждым всхлипом. Плечи мальчика дрожали от боли и горя. Кролия вытащила себя из ступора и села рядом с кроватью. Она протянула ладонь и нежно взяла его руку в свою.

— Пожалуйста. Позволь мне привести тебя в порядок, тогда я клянусь, что оставлю тебя в покое настолько, насколько ты захочешь.

Кит не сопротивлялся в этот раз. Перевернувшись на спину, он позволил Кролии закончить вытирать его грудь. Кролия не решалась дотронуться до чего-либо ниже его талии, боясь причинить ему боль.

— Почему бы тебе не взять это, — сказала она, прижимая свежую мыльную тряпку к ладони Кита, — и помой там, где сможешь.

Кит хмыкнул, бросая тряпку на пол. Он смотрел на Кролию с пустыми глазами. — В чем смысл? Я такой грязный… Я никогда не стану чистым.

— Ты сможешь. Просто сделай это. — Кролия взяла тряпку и вернула ему. — Я дам тебе немного личного пространства.

Кроля отошла в дальний угол комнаты, взяла книгу и села в кресло, отвернувшись к стене. Она услышала слабый звук движения с кровати. Кит стоял возле кровати, хватаясь за верхнюю койку для поддержки. Он медленно опустил тряпку и начал мыться. Это была кропотливая работа, и он не мог долго касаться одного места. Болело все тело, и чем больше он чистил, тем грязнее он себя чувствовал.

Кролия бросила взгляд через плечо, просто проверяя, как ее мальчик справляется. Она заметила, что тело Кита дрожит, как листок на ветру. Она хотела подойти и подержать его, но, подумав, решила не делать этого. Его достоинство — или то, что от него осталось — было важнее.

— Кролия? — тихо позвал он. Его голос дрогнул, как будто он только проснулся.

— Да? — ответила она, все еще сосредоточившись на книге.

— Я думаю, что все готово, — заявил Кит. Кролия закрыла книгу и положила ее обратно в ящик. Она вернулась к Киту, усаживая его обратно на кровать.

— Я собираюсь обработать твои синяки. Это поможет им быстрее исцелиться. — Кит благодарно кивнул. Он даже повернулся в сторону, чтобы облегчить ей доступ к своей черно-синей коже.  
Кролия вытащила тюбик с особой мазью, которую она использовала для своих порезов и царапин, и открутила крышку. Крем напоминал человеческий лосьон, но был слегка пузырчатого синего цвета. Кролия окунула в нее пальцы и предупредила Кита, прежде чем приложить мазь к его спине, что может немного покалывать. 

Она осторожно наносила мазь, Кит сжимал простыни в руках. Кролия ничего не сказала, просто продолжала молча наносить крем. Через пару минут она закончила. Глядя на Кита секунду или две, Кролия спросила:

— Хочешь, чтобы я намазала где-нибудь еще? — Кит яростно покачал головой.

— У меня все в порядке. У меня все хорошо… Я просто хочу спать. — настаивал он.

Кролия не смела уговаривать его. Она встала и убрала мазь.

— Хочешь на верхнюю койку или нижнюю? — спросила она.

Кит помедлил секунду, затем сказал:

— На верхнюю. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь вытащил меня из постели. — Его голос был резким. Кролия смотрела, как он тяжело поднимается по лестнице и падает на кровать. Он натянул одеяло на шею и повернулся к стене.

Через несколько минут Кролия предположила, что Кит уснул. Она встала рядом с дверью их спальни с ножом наготове.

— Что сделано, то сделано. Я не могу это изменить. Но если Коливан войдет в эту гребаную дверь… — Кролии не нужно было заканчивать мысль.

Она предаст организацию.

Она убьет Коливана.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Кит проснулся было темно. Свет выключен, за исключением одной единственной лампы около кроватей. Кит стянул одеяло и сел, встряхнув головой. Тело все еще болело, а гематомы становились все темнее. Мальчик спустился как можно тише вниз по прикроватной лестнице, пытаясь не разбудить мать.

К его удивлению, ее не было. Кит пожал плечами и подошел к шкафу, одел новый костюм и сапоги. Мальчик тихо всхлипывал каждый раз, когда ткань неприятно задевала раны на его теле. Закончив, он подошел к двери, где была оставлена записка. Почерк был неровный и написан в спешке.

«Кит, мне нужно выйти. Я оставила мазь на столе, если понадобится, и закрыла дверь, так что никто не сможет войти. Береги себя.» Мальчик отбросил комок бумаги в сторону. Его глаз зацепился за кинжал Кролии, лежащий на столе рядом с лампой. Кит подумал, что лучше взять его с собой раз он собирается выйти, на всякий случай.

***

 

Выйдя в коридор, Кит оглянулся. Не наблюдая нигде мать, он заволновался, сердце ускорило ритм, а в животе начинался образовываться непонятный ком. Ему не нравилось больше находиться в одиночестве…

Кит решил уйти, испугавшись, что Коливан может выйти из-за угла в любой момент. Вдруг он услышал приближающиеся шаги. Зайти в комнату он бы уже не успел, поэтому проанализировав ситуацию, решил все же вытащить нож. Он стоял, плотно обхватив рукоять руками. Шаги приближались, и наконец Кит увидел, кто это был.

Крупная фигура Антока вышла из-за угла, он что-то держал в своей левой руке, но мальчик не уделил этому внимания. Не раздумывая, Кит поддался гневу и набросился на него, яростно крича и замахиваясь кинжалом. Мужчине пришлось бросить то, что было в его руке, чтобы заблокировать атаку.

— Кит! Стой, Кит! — кричал в ответ Галра. Мальчик же обхватил его грудь своими ногами, больно сдавливая ребра. Он порезал руку Антока, прежде чем тот успел выхватить его кинжал и отбросить в сторону. — Кит, послушай! Я не причиню тебе вреда, клянусь!

— Не смей, блять, лгать мне! — отчаянно закричал тот в ответ.

Лишив мальчика кинжала, Анток схватил Кита неповрежденной рукой и скинул на пол, глаза того все так же пылали ненавистью. Галра вздохнул и зажал порез на руке, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал, Кит, — сказал он, кивая на свою руку.

— Ты думаешь, что мне не все равно? — возразил Кит. Анток начал движение в сторону лежащего на полу мальчика. Но внезапно, злой полу-галра изменился. Он свернулся в дрожащий клубок, прижимая колени к груди и зарываясь туда головой.

— Оставь меня одного! Отвали! Мне не нужно, что бы ты или кто-нибудь другой больше трахали меня, ясно?! — Анток не сказал ни слова, — Пожалуйста! Оставь меня одного… — Кит начал задыхаться и хвататься за голову, в его действиях и глазах явно читалась нарастающая паника.

— Кит, нет… — взволнованно произнес Галра. Он схватил руки Кита в свои собственные, разводя их.

— Пожалуйста. Не надо, пожалуйста… — Кит начал умолять, прямо как в прошлый раз.

В этот момент Кролия показалась из-за угла. Она выглядела измотанной и истощенной. Но как только она увидела Кита и Антока в коридоре, в ней проснулось второе дыхание, и она стремительно побежала прямо к ним.

— Что ты делаешь?! — закричала женщина.

— Не даю твоему сыну поранить себя?! — рявкнул в ответ Анток.

Кролия лучше осмотрела своего дрожащего сына.

— Кит? — еле слышно произнесла она, садясь рядом с ним на колени. Кролия забрала его трясущиеся руки из рук Антока, успокаивая и поглаживая его.

Но он был неутешаем. Кит продолжал повторять все ту же фразу снова и снова, будто в бреду. Кролия нервно вдохнула, убирая его руки в одну из своих, другой же нежно поглаживая его щеку, она продолжала шептать, что все хорошо. Мальчик немного расслабился, смотря на Кролию осознающим и благодарным взглядом. Она встала и протянула ему руку, помогая подняться на негнущиеся ноги.

— Держи, — сказал Анток, сходя за отброшенным кинжалом и передавая его в руки матери.

— Кит набросился на меня с этим в руках. — Объяснил он. Кролия кивнула и вернула его в ножны. Только сейчас она заметила рану на руке Галры.

— Черт, это сделал Кит? — спросила она взволнованно, получив в ответ кивок. Кролия не знала что сейчас она должна чувствовать, впечатляться боевым навыкам своего ребенка или беспокоиться о своем соратнике. Сейчас она больше сочувствовала Киту. И все же было бы невежливо хотя бы не предложить помощь. — Я помогу тебе обработать рану, если хочешь… — заявила Кролия.

— Я сделаю это сам, не хочу, чтобы на меня снова напали…- покачал головой Анток, — и я буду держаться подальше от Кита с этого момента. — ответил он. Кролия пожала плечами, наблюдая, как он удаляется по коридору, роняя за собой капли крови. Кролия отвела Кита обратно в комнату, багровея от злости. Как только дверь закрылась, она сорвалась на него, еле сдерживая свой крик.

— Какого черта ты хотел сделать, нападая на Антока, как зверь? — Кит отступил, недоверчиво глядя на нее. Он ненавидел быть таким маленьким по сравнению с другими Галра, но ничего не мог поделать, ведь он был только наполовину Галрой. Другие называли его «полуросликом» за спиной. Он ненавидел это.

Кролия возвышалась над ним на несколько дюймов, и Кит чувствовал как сжимается в маленький комок под ее грозным взглядом.

— Я знаю, ты пытаешь справиться с тем, что произошло вчера, но это не дает тебе права ранить своих братьев.

— Он напугал меня до чертиков, прости уж… — ответил Кит, закатывая глаза и отворачиваясь. Надувшись, он как обычно скрестил на груди свои руки.

— У тебя есть полное право опасаться Коливана и Антока. Но я все еще придерживаюсь того, что сказала ранее. — В ее голосе слышалась сильная усталость.

— Хорошо. Никакого холодного оружия, я понял, — уступил парень. Пройдя мимо матери, он забрался на нижнюю койку и уселся со скрещенными ногами. После некоторого молчания, Кит спросил, — Так куда ты ходила?

— Я ходила поговорить с Коливаном… убедиться, что он… — Кролия правда не хотела отвечать на этот вопрос. Столько произошло за последние два дня… У нее не укладывалось все это в голове, — Убедиться, что он не тронет тебя и не подойдет даже близко, пока мы не будем знать наверняка, что ты забеременел.

— Чт-что ты имеешь в виду? — запнулся Кит. Кролия посмотрела на него, раздумывая. Он. он правда не понимает? Или он…

Он был в шоке.

Конечно.

Кролия подошла к кровати, присев и протянула к нему руки, пытаясь приобнять. Кит дернулся, отталкивая ее.

— Могут люди прекратить меня сейчас касаться?! — его голос задрожал, как и все его тело. Он не поднимал на нее взгляд, и Кролия медленно отступила со слезами на глазах. Но она не могла плакать. Она не заслуживала этого.

Она сказала себе, что это только потому, что ему было больно и он не возненавидел ее настолько.

Просто от боли. Все пройдет.

Кит медленно повернулся к своей матери.

— Мне плохо… как будто меня сейчас стошнит, — произнес он.

— Тогда иди в ванную… если можешь, — предложила Кролия. Она отошла в сторону, открывая сыну проход к двери.

— Ты просто будешь стоять там? — бросил на нее взгляд Кит. Кролия в ответ нахмурилась.

— Ты что-то хочешь от меня? — она искренне не понимала, о чем он. Может быть, именно от нее Кит получил свои неловкие социальные навыки.

— Неважно. Скоро вернусь. — простонал парень, захлопывая дверь.

***

 

Общая ванная комната находилась всего в нескольких шагах по коридору в этой части казарм. Все члены клинка использовали ее, поскольку они научились чувствовать себя комфортно нагими вместе. Раньше Киту тоже было там комфортно.

Но сейчас…

Кит осмотрелся, входя в ванную. К счастью, в ней никого не оказалось. Только грязные полотенца и одежда разбросаны по полу. Кит прошел в ближайший душ и заперся внутри. Он был слишком напуган, чтобы снять костюм, и просто включил воду. Полностью одетый, он позволил горячему потоку течь по его голове и по лицу. Теплый душ заставлял мальчика чувствовать себя лучше. Чувствовать себя чистым.

Боже, как он хотел быть чистым.

Кит все еще чувствовал остатки спермы Коливана внутри него. Ужасное чувство… Нет, тошнотворное.

Новая волна тошноты поразила его, и Кит опустился на колени. Схватив кончики своих волос, он как раз вовремя убрал их. Его желудок сковал спазм, Кит сухо вздохнул на секунду, а затем содержимое желудка из него вырвалось. На глаза мальчика навернулись слезы, он сидел сгорбившись и хватаясь за стену, как за опору. Душ вымывал то, что выходило из него, оставляя чистым плиточный пол.

Наконец, его желудок успокоился. Кит обнял себя, все еще сидя на полу под струями воды. Он еще не мог найти в себе силы встать. Горячий пар заполнил ванную комнату, и он не мог разглядеть, что было вокруг, но он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Кто-то вошел в ванную.

— Кит? — раздался голос Кролии. — Ты здесь? — спросила она.

— Д-да, — прохрипел Кит.

— Я… Я пришла проверить, как ты, — мягко сказала она. Кит едва слышал ее сквозь звук льющейся воды. Он медленно поднялся, используя стену как поддержку. — Я больше не прикоснусь к тебе.

Кит нажал кнопку на стене перед ним, останавливая поток воды. Он тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь придумать ответ.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты трогала меня. Или кто-нибудь еще.

— Это честно. — Кролия опустила голову, натянуто улыбаясь.

Кит прижался лбом к прохладной стене, закрыв глаза. Он не хотел покидать относительную безопасность душа… и тем более говорить с матерью. Но она не давала ему покоя.

— Кит, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал для меня одну вещь, чтобы я могла доказать Коливану, что план сработал.

— Какой план? — переспросил парень.

Кроля вздохнула. Сжав кулаки, она приблизилась к душевой кабине, в которой находился ее сын. Она положила руку на тонированное стекло и сказала:

— Ты же помнишь… Коливан хочет, чтобы ты родил детей для ордена… Мы обучим их для сражения с Империей. — Внезапно глаза Кита расширились. Он резко повернулся к двери, щурясь, когда капли воды падали ему на лицо.

— Ты имеешь в виду… я… он…? — Кит даже не мог составить связное предложение.

— Да, Кит. И ты, вероятно, уже… но мне нужно знать наверняка.

Кит прикусил губу. Она все еще болела от того, как сильно он укусил ее вчера.

Он все еще чувствовал вкус крови.

Вздохнув, он открыл дверь и вышел. Кролия отошла от двери и, оглядев его, тихо хихикнула. Если он хотел мыться полностью одетым, то ладно, она промолчит. Кит схватил ближайшее полотенце, набросив его на голову.

— Ладно, хорошо, что тебе нужно от меня?


	4. Chapter 4

Кролия и Кит сидели вместе на длинной скамейке в ванной после того, как Кит высох. Кролия достала из кармана маленький пустой флакон и протянула его сыну.

— Женщины Галра определяют беременны они или нет по своему плевку. Я полагаю, что это будет работать так же и для тебя, — она объяснила. Нахмурившись, Кит открутил крышку.

— Как, черт возьми, слюна тебе что-нибудь может сказать? — спросил он.

— Плюнь и я проверю. Это сложный процесс… Просто дай мне образец. — Кролия закатила глаза. Кит плюнул во флакон и запечатал его.

— Вот. Только не говори мне результаты. — Сказал Кит, передавая пузырек обратно Кролии. Он встал со скамейки и провел рукой по волосам. Были ощущения, будто они чем-то все еще покрыты, и если он сконцентрируется слишком сильно, он все еще мог чувствовать оставшийся запах спермы и крови. Кит хотел прыгнуть обратно в душ и отдраить себя с головы до ног… хотел избавиться от всех следов грязи, которая, казалось, въелась в его кожу.

— Я проведу тесты сегодня вечером, — Кролия тоже встала, сжимая флакон.

— Сколько времени прошло? — прервал ее Кит. Он потер лоб, уставившись в пол. — Сколько дней прошло с…

— Два, примерно. Трудно сказать, когда ты находишься в месте, где нет солнца, — ответила Кролия. — И Кит… как только я получу результаты, ты должен знать. Для твоего же здоровья.  
Кит усмехнулся и закатил глаза. «Мое собственное здоровье? Да, ладно…» — подумал он.

— Ладно, я собираюсь что-нибудь поесть. — Кит направился к двери, бросая полотенце на пол рядом с кучей других полотенец. Он не удосужился дождаться мать и быстро скрылся за дверью.

Кит не испытывал чувства голода последние 48 или около того варг, поскольку он сосредоточился на ментальном восстановлении и заботами о том, чтобы снова стать чистым. Но теперь его живот громко урчал, и Кит понимал, ему нужно поесть. Он зашел в их с матерью комнату, чтобы сменить костюм и надеть новый.

После этого Кит направился к лифту в их жилом секторе. Когда лифт поднялся, Кит натянул капюшон костюма на голову, чтобы скрыть лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него или его ссадины, и синяки.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и Кит вышел в тускло освещенный коридор. Парень не знал почему, но шел медленно и не издавая звуков, оставаясь близко к стене. Высматривая любые признаки Антока, Регриса или Коливана…

Наконец, он добрался до столовой, заполненной другими Галра и немногочисленными поварами. Кит склонил голову, тихо проскальзывая сквозь толпу и вставая в конец очереди, чтобы получить еду, и вздохнул.

Первый этап завершен.

Но не судьба была задержаться ему там надолго.

Через комнату Кит услышал громкий командный голос. Он слышался как гром, и парень сразу же узнал его.

Коливан.

Кит стоял там, парализованный страхом. Он закрыл глаза, но все, что он мог видеть, был Коливан.

Коливан на нём.

Коливан между его ног.

Коливан хватает его лицо и оставляет ссадины.

И как будто он потерял контроль над своим телом, Кит выскочил из очереди и побежал к двери. Во время движения, его капюшон слетел с головы, но ему было все равно.

Несколько Клинков обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на маленького полу-Галру, бегущего со всех ног из столовой. К счастью, никто не заботился о том, чтобы прокомментировать его поведение. Кит даже не обращал внимания, куда он бежит, абсолютно ничего перед собой не видя.

Не удивительно, что в итоге он врезался в огромного Галру, проходящего по коридору. Он был, вероятно, в два или три раза больше его самого. Кит смущенно поднял голову, готовый извиниться. Но, к его ужасу, он врезался ни в кого иного, как в самого Коливана.  
Коливан уставился на Кита с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Он больно сжал руку на плече Кита, поймав того в ловушку.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Твоя мать определила, беременен ты или нет? — спросил он. Кит затрясся, не в силах ответить.

Он молился всем существующим в космосе богам, если они есть, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел.

Кто-нибудь заберет его…

Кто-нибудь…

Коливан был раздражен молчанием мальчика. Его хватка усилилась, а голос стал более резким.  
— Кролия определила беременен ты или нет? — повторил он, от его голоса Киту даже становилось тяжелее дышать.

— Я… я не знаю… Она собиралась проверить это сегодня вечером… я не знаю! — завопил Кит.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, у меня много дел… — умолял парень.

Коливан нахмурился и с насмешкой произнес: «Правда? Или ты просто пытаешься убежать от меня?»

Кит хотел кричать, как можно громче. Он хотел уйти.

Любыми способами.

И он закричал.

Коливан бросил на него взгляд растерянности, которая быстро переросла в ненависть. Ему пришлось наконец отпустить его плечо. Кит вопил во все легкие, привлекая внимание всей столовой.

Высокий Галра, которого Кит не узнал, поднялся со своего стола и направился к Коливану и Киту. Хоть они и были довольно далеко от столов и толпы, тот подошел даже слишком быстро.  
— Что ты делаешь с малышом? — подозрительно спросил он.

Коливан прошипел очень низким голосом, показывая свое господство в качестве лидера.  
— Я ничего не делал. Он начал паниковать без причины.

Высокий Галра не купился на это. Он нежно схватил Кита за руку и сказал:  
— Малыш, перестань кричать, ты делаешь себе только хуже, — Кит выслушал и сделал несколько взвешенных вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. — Так-то лучше. Почему бы тебе не посидеть со мной и моей командой? — предложил он, кивая на дальний столик. Кит покачал головой.

— Я-я должен… я должен вернуться в комнату… В любом случае, спасибо. — запнулся парень, а его спаситель понимающе кивнул.

Кит развернулся и выбежал из столовой, прежде чем Коливан успел что-то сказать.

— Что бы ты ни сделал с этим маленьким полуросликом, мне это не нравится.

— Хорошо, что это не твое дело. — Коливан нахмурился, пристально провожая его взглядом.  
Кит вернулся в их комнату, пытаясь отдышаться. Все еще голодный, и теперь еще и травмированный столкновением с Коливаном.

Кролия была в комнате. Женщина сидела на полу и точила свои кинжалы. Она приостановилась, когда сын чуть не снес дверь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она. Кит покачал головой и забрался на верхнюю койку. — Что случилось?

— Я столкнулся с Коливаном в столовой. В прямом смысле. Он спросил меня, сделала ли ты тест, чтобы узнать… — он не мог заставить себя сказать это. Он чувствовал, что эти слова обладают силой, которую Кит передаст Коливану, если произнесет их вслух.

— Я сказала ему держаться подальше от тебя. Надо было догадаться, что он не будет слушать. — Кролия скривилась.

— Да, я уверен, что ты была очень убедительна, — кисло ответил Кит с нотками сарказма.  
Кролии не понравился его тон, но та воздержалась от комментариев. Она провела тряпкой по краю ножа, полируя его. Наконец, убедившись, что все идеально, она вложила кинжал в ножны и поднялась с пола.

— Ты голоден? Я могу принести тебе немного еды. — предложила мать.

Как будто по команде его живот заурчал. Кит приложил руку, стараясь унять эти звуки мучения от голода. Он вздохнул, глядя на Кролию.

— Пожалуйста… не обязательно много. Просто что-нибудь. — Кролия кивнула, не сказав ни слова.


End file.
